Apprentice to an Idiot
by Sorrow-chan
Summary: Young Kure Pikari was a normal boy. Only if you know him as the charming ninja apprentice to old Kakashi sensei.


Kure glared and slapped the hand away.

"And why would I join you?" He snapped. His old teacher, Kakashi, rolled his eyes.

"Kure, how many times do I have to tell you, never bite the hand that feeds you? It's for a good cause." The perverted teacher sighed, putting a hand on his hip. Kure slid his hand through his long, golden blonde hair, his eyes closed.

"But sensei…" His voice sounded dazed and tired. "I don't want to be your 'apprentice'! I don't even know what an 'apprentice' is!"

"You never did pay attention in class…"

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing…"

"Kakashi-sensei! Why me! Why not the others?"

"Because you were never assigned to a team. And for the fact that no one knows what or where your clan is!" Kakashi snapped back, glaring at the young boy.

Kure's green eyes opened at the sound of the word 'clan'.

"You stupid idiots don't need to know where it is."

"Kure, you either tell me now, or we will throw you out of the school."

The two bickered for a bit.

"Okay! Fine! My full damn name is Kure-"

"Kakashi-sensei! Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto and Sakura yelled, followed by Sasuke, who was slowly taking his time towards the gray-haired teacher.

"Yes?" Kakashi asked.

"Sorry we're late; we got a little caught up in something…" Naruto smiled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"That's alright. Now, Kure, I expect an answer by nightfall, or you're out."

Kure slumped away, hands in his pockets, gazing at the ground in anger.

Later that day 

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were already gone, giving Kure enough time to sneak up on Kakashi. The teacher stood in the center of a clearing in the dark forest, hands in his pockets.

"Kure Kure, come out wherever you are." He smiled. In 5 seconds flat, Kure jumped out from his hiding spot (behind the bushes), eagle-striking towards Kakashi. Kakashi caught Kure in mid air, bringing him around so that Kure was facing him, and his hand was at the student's neck.

"Do you have an answer now?" Kakashi smiled.

"Y-ye-yes…" He gasped, trying to pull away from the strong grip.

The teacher dropped him. Kure took out a blue ribbon from his pocket, pulling his hair into a low ponytail.

"My name is Kure Pikari."

"Pikari? The clan that blew up their whole village for fun?... Kakashi's voice faded in shock. He patted the student on the head, grinning. "I can see why you don't want anyone to know, you're the most hated clan ever, though…no one ever talks about you."

"Yeah……"

"So, what do you say?"

"Say to what? If it's beating your face in, I say 'sure'!" Kure beamed.

"No. To being my apprentice."

"Kakashi-sensei? What _is _an apprentice?"

"A person that is on his way to learning how to become a teacher…like me!"

"So…I'm getting a one way ticket to learning how to become an idiot?"

"Yes, exactl- Hey!" Kakashi noogied the young teen.

Kure actually had a good night's sleep that night.

The next day 

He woke up, quickly getting dressed into his black t-shirt with a long-sleeved shirt made of fishnet. Accompanied with his weird attire, he wore black pants with blue sandals.

KNOCK

Kure opened the door, facing Kakashi who pulled him into a play headlock, once again, giving him a noogie.

"Y'ready?" He asked. Gasping for breath, Kure nodded. "Good! Because my team and I are going on a mission!"

"Wh-where?"

Kakashi let him go.

"We are guarding someone, and we got a high price for it too." He gave a victory sign.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei…will I be….learning with other students?"

He nodded.

"Of course, Kure! It would be more fun if we had others of your age, right?"

The boy glared, as if to reject his opinion. The two walked out, talking about what is going to be in their mission.

Kure stopped, facing Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke once more. Kakashi smiled at the 3,

"Hello students, today we are going on another mission-…"

"All right!" Naruto cheered.

"Now, as I was saying, we are going to have a visitor coming along." Kakashi finished.

Sakura blinked, blushing a bit as Kure smiled at her.

'Wow, he looks so…..cool….' She thought.

'Is he a ninja? Looks pretty weak though...' Naruto thought.

'Great, another idiot coming along.' Sasuke growled in his mind.

"This here is Kure Pikira, my new apprentice."

The 3's eyes snapped wide at the last name.

"Did…did you just say…Pikari….?" Sakura questioned in fear. Kure looked down, sliding his hands into his pockets, blushing a bit.

'Please don't hate me….please don't hate me…' He prayed.

"Yes, Pikari, I'm sure you've all heard about _his_ clan…" Kakashi said, putting an arm around Kure's shoulder, as if trying to make him happy. "C'mon Kure, say hi…"

He stayed silent.

"Kure-kun…" Kakashi repeated, except a bit more sternly.

"H….hi…" His voice was nervous, as he should be.

"Hi, I'm Sakura-san." She introduced, smiling. Kure looked up, bowing his head a bit in politeness.

The teacher hit him in the back of the head.

"Kure-kun, these kids are just like you, you don't need to bow."

"S-….Sorry sensei…."

"And I'm Naruto Uzamaki! And I'm going to be a hokage!" Naruto introduced.

"Are you now? Hmm…so you're the famous ninja……"

"That's right!" Naruto pointed his thumb to his chest.

"No, I was talking about him…" Kure pointed to Sasuke. At the sound of his name (Sort of), Sasuke looked up from the ground, glaring at the blonde-headed apprentice.

"That's Sasuke-kun…" Sakura replied in a dreamy voice. "So Pikari-kun, how do you know Kakashi-sensei?"

"He's sort of my guardian in a way. Like a father, really." Kure answered with uneasy eyes. Kakashi nodded, arms crossed.

"After he was left to die from his family, I decided to take care of him and train him, home-schooled really. Never got out much…"

"And what's that supposed ta mean ol' man!" Kure barked back.

"Nothing Kure-kun."

"So! What's our mission?" Naruto butted in.

"A rank B mission…now, Kure! Lead the way!" He grinned and pointed forward.

"How about….NO." Kure growled back. The perverted teacher looked at his students.

"Now, may this always be a lesson to you, Kure here….IS NOT POLITE IN ANY WAY. He doesn't respect his elders, kicks old ladies-"

"I DO NOT!"

"Cheats on his tests, steals scrolls and-"

Kakashi was kicked in the groin, causing him to fall over in pain.

"Now, I will lead the way teacher, but whatever he says today, means nothing. You're in my class now." Kure stood up straight.

"But…that's not right! He's supposed to teach us!" Naruto barked. Kure shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Blah blah blah, make him shut up!"

Sakura looked from a bored Sasuke to Kure.

'I suppose I could get to know him a bit…' She thought. "So Kure…Are you and Kakashi-sensei related?"

"Nope. Say, you're kinda pretty, where 'you from?" Kure winked. Sakura blushed at the comment.

"…I- I…" Her voice trailed off.

"And you have a cute forehead."

She paused, gazing at him and his cute smile.

"Tha…..than……….." She was speechless.

"Well, let's get going," Kakashi said, still in pain. Kure smirked and walked forward, leading the group. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Kakashi-sensei….where are we going?"

"…"


End file.
